


Cat-astrophe!

by PhantomKick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: cat!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan cant live in the thermos forever, so clockwork let him out for some fresh air. As long as he followed some rules... Update times vary, short chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aevumrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumrhyme/gifts).



~Clockworks Tower~

“LET ME OUT YOU DAMN TIME JERK I WILL ESCAPE SOMEDAY AND DESTROY YOU!”

“That kind of talk isn’t making me want to let you out any sooner.”

Clockwork watched three screens carefully looking after the three halfas in the world. It was his responsibility after all since he refused to change time to stop them from existing.

“JUST YOU WAIT! I’LL GET OUT SOMEDAY!”

Although Clockwork usually spent more time watching over Danny and Danielle he took notice as Vlad walked into an animal shelter with a rather large news crew behind him.

“I will release you on one condition Dan.”

“WHAT.”

“You will not keep any of your powers. I will take them away until you learn to behave yourself.”

“FINE, JUST LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAN.”

Clockwork started the spell so it would hit Dan right as he came out. He was not going to take any unnecessary risks. Dan flew out of the thermos a split second after the lid was removed. It seemed the spell worked since he was now on all fours meowing loudly at Clockwork.

“Time to go to the shelter, Dan.”


	2. Chapter 2

~The Animal Shelter~

“Mr. Masters why are getting another cat?”

“Maddie seems lonely, I thought she could use a friend.”

“Which cat will you get?”

“I don’t know, I just got here.”

Vlad around at the animals now ignoring the news crew who were told to stay in the waiting area so they wouldn’t scare the animals. None of cats were pretty enough to call his own. There was even one with its two front legs missing. The only cat that was whole just stared at its food bowl as if it had just killed its whole family. The worker who followed him back noticed his interested look towards the cat.

“That cat just came in this morning! His name is Dan and he is very young and healthy. His owner was getting too old and was no longer able to take care of him.”

“I’ll take him.”

“Wonderful! Let me get him out, he’s a bit scared still.”

The worker opened the cage door and Dan turned his head and hissed as loud as he could.

“Come on now, you have a new Daddy. Come meet him.”

Dan looked Vlad right in the eye for what seemed to be hours for Vlad, but in reality was only a few seconds. Dan walked out of the cage to Vlad.

_“Are we going to go or what?”_

All Vlad heard was meowing.

“Let’s go, I brought a carrier for you.”

Dan flipped his head back in a sassy way, pretending the carrier wasn’t there.

“It’s designer now get in.”

Somehow Vlad and the coworker shoved a very angry Dan into the carrier with only three claw marks between them.

“I will go get the paperwork now.”

Vlad nodded as he walked back out to the waiting room.

“Mr. Masters which cat did you get?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I said updates every other day, but the thing is... I didn't want too. so yeah XD next update on Wednesday.

~Vlad’s House~

“Welcome home Dan.”

Dan immediately ran off screaming as soon as the carrier was opened. Vlad sighed and sat on the couch next to Maddie who was very confused about the new cat.

“Don’t worry Maddie sweetie I would never replace you. I just thought you could use a friend. His name is Dan. Hopefully he will get used to this house soon, I would like to spend some time with him.”

Maddie meowed and started rubbing herself against Vlad’s chest.

“Of course you will always be my favorite Maddie, but don’t tell Dan he might get jealous.”

He pulled the purring Maddie up and kissed her face.

“Forever and ever.”

Dan trotted confidently back into the room and hopped up on the couch.

“How did you like the house Dan? Also meet Maddie, she is also a cat.”

_“I barfed on your bed jackass.”_

“I think you two will be great friends! Let me go order your lunches!”

Vlad stood up leaving both the cats on the couch. They looked at each other.

_“You smell like fish.”_

Maddie blinked then got up and followed Vlad to the kitchen. Dan stayed on the couch waiting to be served like a king.


	4. Chapter 4

“Vlad I’m bored. Wanna fight.”

Danny’s head stuck out of the ceiling.

“In a minute Daniel.” Vlad looking around then poked his head outside, “Dan! Mealtime!”

Danny pulled himself out of the ceiling with a scared look on his face.

“Wait who?”

“I got Maddie a friend, his name is Dan.”

Vlad walked out calling Dan’s name.

Danny landed on the floor and looked at Maddie. She seemed to be offended that he was in her house.

Vlad walked back into the kitchen with a very unhappy Dan in his arms.

“Meet Dan.”

“Oh, he’s a cat.”

Dan started wiggling around with his claws out.

_“I will get you! I know you know where clockwork is!”_

“Dan! Calm down your lunch is right here!”

As soon as Dan was on the floor he hissed loudly at Vlad before jumping at Danny. He barely turned intangible in time and Dan hit the wall behind him. Dan turned around and was about to pounce again when clockwork showed up with up a spray bottle.

“No. Bad.”

Dan backed into the corner now wet. His fur was standing on end making him look larger but not much scarier.

“Clockwork, what is going on?”

“Who is this?”

“It’s clockwork.”

“Who is clockwork?”

“I am the ghost of time. I turned Dan into a cat so he would learn how to behave. He is completely powerless, so don’t worry. Now I have work to do so take this.”

Clockwork handed Danny the spray bottle before disappearing.

“Is he always like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Dan hissed not sure whether to move from the corner yet.

_“I still hate both of you.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More humor to come! sorry for not updating been in a pit of an emotion pit recently but I think I'm all clear now!

“So Dan is an alternate timeline where our ghost halves combined and then killed almost all of humanity.”

“Yep.”

“So why in the ghost zone would Clockwork even think about letting him out?”

“I don’t know, you can ask him if you want but if he answers it’s going to be in some riddle or something. He does that a lot and sometimes I don’t even understand even after the whole problem is over.”

Dan sat at the floor staring in disgust at Maddie who was happily eating her food.

_“This is disgusting and humiliating, I RUFUSE TO EAT THIS GARBAGE!”_

All Danny and Vlad was a loud meow while Dan glared them. Danny stood up giving Vlad the spray bottle.

“Well I’m leaving. Even if he is a powerless cat now he still scares me. And stop naming your cats after my family.”

“I didn’t choose either of their names Daniel.”

Vlad stood up as Danny floated out of the room probably to hang out with his friends.

“You aren’t getting anything else to eat Dan. You are a cat and your body needs specific nutrition. So complain all you want.”

_“I’m definitely using your shoes as a toilet from now on.”_

Maddie finished off her bowl and stretched out watching leave to work in his office.

_“So can you even talk? Or are you just another dumb cat?”_

“You realize you are a cat too? You just insulted yourself.”

_“I’m not stuck in this body forever, just until I find clockwork and make him turn me back.”_

“Well good luck with that, until then everything in this house that’s purple is mine. Feel free to use anything else.”

Maddie strutted her way out the kitchen looking for a nice place to sunbathe. Dan turned up his nose at her and turned around looking for something better to eat. After a few tries he reached the top counter. There was a cutting board with some sliced oranges drying out for some later dish.

_“Perfect.”_

Dan took a bite of an orange slice and immediately spit it back out. It was awful, it was horrendous. It reminded Dan of drinking orange juice right after brushing his teeth.

“Cats can’t taste sweet things. I would recommend staying towards savory flavors.”

Clockwork showed up for a second and Dan growled at the despite the fact that he didn’t stay long enough to hear it.


End file.
